THE REAL STORY OF HARRY AND GINNY
by GINNYxPOTTERx
Summary: This is the real story of Harry and Ginny. It tells you were and when they first met, how they feel about each other, it's really sweet. You'll love it if your a Harry Potter fan LIKE ME.


**THE REAL STORY OF HARRY AND GINNY!3**

The very first time Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley met was at king's cross station platform 9 3/4. At first Ginny was uncomfortable if Harry was around, she finally spoke in front of him when Ginny defended him from Draco Malfoy. Harry was Ginny's ultimate crush. When Ginny was possessed by Voldermort, and was abducted at the chamber, Harry risked his life to save her! They watched the Quidditch world cup together with Ron, Hermione, Fred and George. He looked up to her as a little sister, she hoped that one day he will notice her. Until Harry met Cho Chang, she started to loosen her grip from Harry as her best friend Hermione told her to do so. During the yule ball, he partnered with Parvati, after Cho rejected his offer, Ginny might have been with Harry but she already accepted Neville's offer.

Harry began dating Cho following Cedric Diggory's death. Ginny was with Michael Conner whom she met at the yule ball, but she couldn't resist her jealousy. She was jealous when Hermione mentioned how Cho stares at Harry. During the practice of Dumbledore's army (DA) Harry was surprised to see Ginny's magical abilities. When Cho revealed the secret of DA professor Umbridge. DA members were punished including Harry, then the broke up, Ginny broke up with Michael when he comforted her at a Quidditch game. Ginny has now become comfortable when Harry is around. They spent Christmas together. Ginny joined Harry and the other DA members in rescuing Sirius from the Dept. of Mysteries. They battled against the Death Eater's.

Harry began to see more of Ginny during his stay at the Burrow. Harry discovered his feelings towards Ginny when she started dating Dean Thomas. When Harry saw Dean kissing Ginny, he wanted to jinx and turn him into jelly. Harry thought that his feelings for Ginny were brotherly as she was Ron's sister. He was also bothered because Ron was very protective of Ginny. But then it was different he was affected when he saw her crying eyes, when Dean and Ginny broke up he took the chance. They had the chance when they hid the book of the Half blood Prince at the room of requirement, and finally they shared their first kiss. When Dumbledore died Ginny comforted Harry. She met Harry's gaze with a hard, blazing look and he knew at that moment they understood each other perfectly. Even it shattered Harry's heart to pieces, Harry broke up with Ginny, just to protect her from the evil deeds of Voldermort.

Despite their brake up, they couldn't hide their love. The love Harry thought was the only thing in the world. Then she was kissing him as she had never kissed him before, and Harry was kissing her back. When Death Eaters attacked Bill and Fleur's wedding, Harry tried to approach Ginny, to make sure she is safe. Thought it is painful to be away from his beloved Ginny Harry scarified allot just for her safety and protection, Ginny completely understood it but she's also worried of his were a bout's. Harry found himself staring at Ginny's name on the Marauder's map, wondering if she knew he was thinking about her, hoping that she was all right. Harry heard scant news about Ginny, he wanted to see her so badly it felt like a stomach ache. When Ron was under the influence of Voldermort's horcrux, he bought up how concerned he was about Ginny. When Harry returned to Hogwarts, Ginny and Harry gluedly started at one another, he had never been less pleased to finally see her. Before facing Snape, Harry held Ginny's hand tightly, telling her that were all in this together and everything will be fine just hold on. Ginny quickly defended Harry when the Slytherins wanted to harm him. Against the rage of the battle, Harry and Ginny shared a kiss there's nothing more to say, as she completely understood everything. As Harry faced his death in the hands of Voldermort, Harry thought inexplicably of Ginny, at her blazing look, at the feel of her lips on his. When Harry was thought to be dead, Ginny, hopelessly ran towards him. Harry's attention was diverted as a hilling curse shot to close to close to Ginny that almost killed her, but before he had gone a few steps, Ginny's mother took over, and killed Bellatrix Lestrange. Voldermort was also killed by Harry, after the battle, Harry spotted Ginny, there would be time to talk later, hours, days and maybe years in which to talk.

**10 YEARS LATER!**

Harry and Ginny got married, and begot three children, Lily Luna, James Sirius and Albus Severus. Ad all was well!:) 33333333


End file.
